Un San Valentín para recordar
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Ahora es el turno de dos chicos... Jejejeje, espero que les guste... nuevo capítulo y demás!!!
1. Inservibles regalos

Ok, ok!! Lo sé, mi ausencia por estos rumbos es notable _ _, jejeje!!!  
  
Staff: ¬¬ sueñas...  
  
Rika: Grrr... no interrumpas, bueno queridísimos lectores (voz melosa) espero que este fic, les guste... Espero que me salga bien ¬¬... no soy buena en este tipo de fic, pero que bah!! Tengo que hacer fics de todo tipo, o no?  
  
^_^ Y Please!!!! visiten mi WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!  
  
Staff: Espero que te demanden por publicidad no pagada... XD  
  
Rika: ¬¬+ no le tomen importancia...  
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No quiero advertirles de nada, es sorpresa n_n... Aunque les advierta van a leer de todas formas ¬¬.  
  
"Lo que dicen los personajes"  
  
[Lo que piensan]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UN SAN VALENTIN PARA RECORDAR  
  
Capítulo I  
  
"Inservibles regalos"  
  
Y ahí estaba, solo como siempre y el viento fresco vespertino como su única compañía, sus ojos azules denotaban lejanía, veía al horizonte como si esperara a alguien, estaba totalmente distraído... raro en él.  
  
"Heero, estás bien?"  
  
Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Wow! Veo que estabas distraído, en quien piensas"  
  
Le dijo con cierta mirada de complice.  
  
"Que quieres?!"  
  
"Hmm... nada! solo pasaba, pero como veo que no te agrada mi presencia mejor me voy"  
  
El chico trenzado se fué alejando y mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del atardecer, Heero lo veía... alejarse, de nuevo se hundío en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho en estos últimos 4 meses. Despúes de pelear contra el ejercito de Marimeia, las cosas volvieron a la tranquilidad. Él quiso unirsele a Sally y a Wufei siendo un Preventor, pero había algo que le impedía irse al espacio y tal ves dejar de ver a sus amigos un tiempo considerable, cosa a a Wufei no le importaba mucho, pero... fué tanta la incistencia por parte de Reelena, que ... decidió quedarse en la Tierra...  
  
"Reelena..." murmuró.  
  
Reelena le incistió mucho para que no se fuera al espacio, ella quería que Heero se quedara con ella en Reino Sank, que se quedara en su escuela pacifista y que se olvidara de todas la guerras y todo el sufrimiento que tuvo durante su niñez, aún era joven, así que podía "rehacer" su vida lejos de todo tipo de enfrentamientos, que... aunque yo no había guerras, trabajando como un Preventor estaría en constante actividad de "ese tipo".  
  
De buena manera Heero aceptó, él no estaba solo ya que Duo y Quatre también estaban ahí, Wufei no quiso "La tierra no es hogar para mí", y Trowa prefirió quedarse con sus hermana en el circo. Duo estaba ahí debido a que Hilde decidió irse a vivir con su familia y Quatre no se sentía lo suficientemente capáz como para hacerse cargo de la Compañía Winner, así que prefirió estudiar lo suficiente y cuando se sintíera seguro, regresaría a su colonia.  
  
Y ahí estaba Heero, como todos los días, pensando y recargado en un árbol... Siempre con la incognita del porque se había quedado en la Tierra, no estaba seguro si por las incistencias de Reelena, o por otro motivo. Era muy dificil para él identificar el "porque" de su estancia.  
  
Una semana, solo quedaba una semana para la fecha especial. Él definitivamente no sabía ni entendía porque en un día todo se volvía un caos, las chicas como locas comprando dulces, chocolates y haciendo "cartitas" inservibles (según él); los chicos "malgastando" su dinero en osos de peluche, aunque de esto último no se quejaba, ya que él alguna vez había regalado algo.  
  
Esa noche no durmío...  
  
~~10 de Febrero~~  
  
"Por favor compañeros presten atención, tengo algo muy importante que decirles; debido a la fecha que se aproxima, se llevarán a cado eventos para que los estudiantes de esta institución se diviertan; serán tres actividades, la primera consiste en un "Buzón" para que todas aquellas personas que tengan el deseo de enviarle a una carta a sus seres queridos lo hagan de la manera más discreta que puedan, este buzón se colocará en el aula 3-B; la segunda actividad es la de poner otro buzón, pero se pondrá uno en cada aula, ahí se colocarán dulces y todo tipo de golosinas, sera un tipo de "Amigo secreto"; la tercera actividad será la de organizar un fiesta en el instituto, al terminar la semana (Viernes, 14 de Febrero). Espero que les agrade la idea y que se diviertan"  
  
Dicho esto todos los estudiantes de ese salón se pusieron de pie y le dieron aplausos a la chica, Reelena solo se molestó en agradecerles y en dirigir una mirada hacia Heero, que se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana. Si no es porque Duo le da un pequeño empujón, Heero no se percata de que Reelena lo está observando...  
  
A él no le parecía nada agradable eso, pero tampoco le desagradaba, solo le daba la menor importancia a estas "actividades", si bien era cierto, Heero nunca estuvo tan cercano a este tipo de cosas ... "Amor, amistad" Que significaba eso?? Cual era su verdadero significado??  
  
Al finalizar las clases Heero se dirigía hacia afuera, cuando Quatre lo llamó.  
  
"Heero, no te vas a llevar tu cosas?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Toma, esto es tuyo!"  
  
Dijo el rubio, lanzandole un cargamento de cartas, dulces y muñequitos de peluche.  
  
"No me digas que no te lo vas a llevar" comentó el chico trenzado.  
  
Heero hizo una mueca de molestía, tomó la bolsa que tenía SUS regalos y partío.  
  
El chico japonés caminaba rapido, entre los pasillos que lo dirigían a su habitación, cuando escuchó a sus amigos que iban atras de él.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Que sucede?"  
  
"Te envidio"  
  
"Uh? porque dices eso Duo?"  
  
Duo frunció la boca y miró a Quatre.  
  
"Mira la cantidad de cosas que recibiste en un día"  
  
"Jaja! Duo, no me hagas reír, tu también tienes muchas cosas"  
  
"Pero, me gusta el chocolate que traes en la bolsa!"  
  
"En serio lo quieres? Toma!"  
  
Dijo el chico rubio lanzandole el chocolate.  
  
"Te lo regalo!!! Yo tengo muchos!!!"  
  
"Gracias!!! Pero lo dices para alentarme o para presumir?"  
  
Comentó Duo, ante esto los dos chicos que estaban atras de Heero, comenzaron a reír. Este ignoró las risas de sus compañeros y siguío su camino. Sin siquiera despedirse, Heero entró a su habitación se sentía un tanto molesto, el porque... no lo sabía.  
  
~~11 de Febrero~~  
  
El día transcurrió como el anterior, dulces, cartas, osos, etc... En realidad a Heero no le molestaba en lo absoluto recibir regalos, pero el hecho de ver a Duo agradecerle a cada una de las chicas que le había enviado algo, de la manera más coqueta, le molestaba...  
  
[No entiendo como Duo les da alas a esas chicas, pero bah! a mí que me importa] pensó.  
  
También Quatre les había agradecido a esas chicas, pero de una manera más formal y discreta, y no filtreaba con ellas, así como lo hacía su amigo Duo.  
  
Esa noche Heero estaba sentado sobre su cama, aún era temprano como para dormir, miró su reloj...  
  
"10:15" dijo para sí mismo.  
  
No tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, pero estar ahí sin hacer nada lo desesperaba.  
  
En otro lugar, Duo se encontraba caminando (como era de costumbre) por los pasillos, estaba muy pensativo, siguió caminando hasta que vió la luz que se filtraba por una de las habitaciones, así que decidió ir a ver. Y ahí estaba, recargado sobre su escritorio, durmiendo placidamente.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Él estaba completamente dormido sobre su escritorio, Duo entró y se percató de que Quatre estaba sobre unas hojas, observó detenidamente y rió para adentro, su pobre amigo se había quedado dormido en el intento de contestar todas y cada una de las cartas que había recibido.  
  
"Oh Quatre, como eres"  
  
Dicho esto, Duo tomó a Quatre y lo cargó hasta su cama, lo puso sobre ella, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse...  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Quatre lo tenía aferrado, realmente Duo se encontraba en graves problemas, estaba en una posición demasiado comprometedora y peor aún, la puerta no estaba cerrada; realmente se encontraba en un gran riesgo.  
  
"Quatre??!!"  
  
Decía Duo sin mucho exito, su amigo estaba profundamente dormido... pero eso no fué lo peor, Quatre comenzó a jalarlo hacía él...  
  
"Quatre, Quatre despierta por favor!"  
  
Duo estaba aprisionado, no podía gritarle, debido a que si lo hacía era más que seguro de que lo iba a oir, y era lo que menos quería.  
  
"Quatre... despiert..."  
  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, ya que el chico rubio estaba besándolo, Duo estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, por una parte su amigo Quatre lo estaba besando de una manera que jamás imaginó que sabría ese "niño inocente", y por otra parte... la puerta entre abierta. No era que no le gustaba el beso de su amigo, ya que en un tiempo pasado Duo le había tomado cierto cariño a Quatre... Pero estaba mal!!! Estaba aprovechando que Quatre estaba "inconciente"!!! Duo no dejó sus impulsos lo controlaran e hizo un esfuero sobre humano, para separarse de Quatre; cuando por fin pudo, estaba totalmente sonrojado... respiraba agitadamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había visto...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien, que les pareció??!!!  
  
JURO SOLEMNEMENTE SUBIR EL OTRO CAPÍTULO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!!!!!  
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami 


	2. Los días son cortos

Jejejeje, aquí esta el segundo capítulo!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No les advertiré nada, es sorpresa, jejejejejejeje.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UN SAN VALENTIN PARA RECORDAR  
  
Capítulo II  
  
"Los días son cortos"  
  
Se ve una sombra moverse rápidamente, se mueve por todos lados, corre rápido y solamente se detiene cuando divisa una pequeña luz...  
  
"Ah... ha... ha... ha..."  
  
Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada, había corrido demasiado, y su cuerpo le pedía algo de oxígeno. El chico estaba afuera, en la azotea de aquel edificio alto... la brisa era fría, pero no le importaba... estaba más que sorprendido, desorientado... muy desorientado, ver a sus dos amigos besandose, lo había impactado, estaba en shock, no podía asimilarlo... SUS AMIGOS BESANDOSE!!! Se suponía que él no debería de asustarse con ese tipo de cosas, vaya!!! Ni siquiera era de su incumbecia preocuparse por ese par.  
  
"No..."  
  
Fué como un pequeño murmullo, que se perdió con el viento... se sintió caer en un gran vacío...  
  
~~12 de Febrero~~  
  
La mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban... o por lo menos, para casi todas las personas.  
  
"Oye Quatre?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Soñaste algo raro ayer por la noche?"  
  
"Q... que?"  
  
Contestó el rubio un tanto desconcertado, por la pregunta de su amigo Duo.  
  
"Si claro, vamos!!"  
  
"No... no lo recuerdo"  
  
Duo, vió el sonrojo de Quatre y decidió dejar ese asunto.  
  
"Está bien, si es que no quieres decirme nada!"  
  
Siguieron su camino, mientras tanto Heero se encontraba sentado bajo el mismo árbol haciendo nada más que pensar...  
  
[Quizás... Duo y Quatre son algo más que amigos, pero... no! Eso no puede ser!, yo solo...]  
  
"Aquí estas!"  
  
"Reelena..."  
  
"Puedo sentarme?"  
  
"Adelante"  
  
Reelena se sentó a un lado de Heero, tranquilamente... realmente la chica quería bastante al ex-piloto, así que no se daría por vencida.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"Que sucede?"  
  
"Yo solo... quería preguntarte [valor Reelena, valor] ... porque te quedaste en la tierra? [no pudiste] Acaso fue solo por mis peticiones?"  
  
Eso era? Acaso Heero se había quedado en la Tierra solo por Reelena... no! Eso no era, ya lo había reflexionado mucho, y lo había afirmado a escazas horas, horas en las que tuvo mucho que pensar, ya que el cansancio y el sueño lo habían abandonado por completo. Se dió cuenta de cuanto apreciaba al piloto americano, si bien era cierto, ese chico realmente lo sacaba de quicio, todas las bromas, todo lo que le había hecho, esa boca que no paraba de abrir y cerrar en todo el día. Es chico, ese "baka trenzado" le había llamado la atención.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Por que no me contestas? Sucede algo malo?"  
  
"No, yo solo me quedé en la tierra por alguien"  
  
"Que?!"  
  
Antes de que Heero pudiera recapacitar, ya lo había dicho...  
  
"Disculpa Heero?"  
  
"Nada"  
  
En ese momento Heero se levanta y se va, dejando a una Reelena desconcertada, tal vez un poco triste, estaba tan confundida "yo solo me quedé en la tierra por alguien"... eso retumbaba en su cabeza, acaso sería por ella?? No! Eso no podía ser por ella no... bueno, no por sus peticiones, pero tal vez si por ella...  
  
"Heero..."  
  
~~13 de Febrero~~  
  
Todo era un caos, chicas por aquí chicas por acá... eso era ciertamente insoportable, todo ese movimiento, esas risitas a su espalda, los murmullos, todo eso comenzaba a molestar a un ya molesto piloto.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Contestó el chico de ojos cobalto.  
  
"Tienes que hacer algo mañana? Te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo?"  
  
"Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer"  
  
Le contestó a la chica de cabellos rojizos. Realmente ese día no tenía nada que hacer, ni nadie con quien salir, pero era de esperarse que no le daría el SI a alguien, no quería saber nada, y aunque no reconociera... él estaba triste, pero tampoco lo dejaría ver fácilmente, era muy difícil darse cuenta de la realidad, así que mejor evadía los pensamientos que estaban carcomiendole su alma... ya vacía.  
  
Después de un rato, Heero se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los jardínes de la escuela... hubiera deseado no hacerlo.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
Eran las risas del chico americano, eso era bastante común.  
  
"Pero Quatre!! Como se te ocurre semejante barabaridad!!! Jajajajaja"  
  
"Lo sé, pero es que..."  
  
"Está bien lo comprendo, creo que es lo mejor!!"  
  
Duo dijo, y abrazó a su compañero, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara aún más con lo que Duo le susurró.  
  
Heero sintió como su ser era tragado por un vacio infinito. Se quedó ahí pasmado, con la mirada lejana, si bien creyó... "Todo eso era su culpa", sino hubiera sido tan cortante en algunas ocasiones, si hubiera mostrado un poco más de calor humano, si hubiera echo algo antes... no lo hubiera perdido... Ja! Pero como escuchó bien esas segundas voces en su cabeza... EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE!!! Eso lo comprendió más tarde... muy tarde.  
  
"Hey Heero!! Ven!! No te gustaría..."  
  
Heero se dió la vuelta y caminó como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó tranquilamente, y con su habitual rostro. Ignoró al chico trenzado.  
  
"Uh? Pero que le pasa! Ahh!! Para que me quebro la cabeza, si ya sé que es un antipático de lo peor"  
  
"Oye Duo, no crees que haya sido porque tú y yo...?"  
  
"Ah!! Quatre, como se te ocurre... Jaja! Si claro, como que si a Heero le molestara que te estuviera abrazando!!"  
  
"Eso espero"  
  
"Y bien? Que harás Quatre... si ya es mañana!!"  
  
"Aún no sé... es que... y ... si... no quiere?"  
  
Contestó el rubio.  
  
"Claro que querrá!!! No creo que se niege!"  
  
"Sí eso ya lo sé!!! Pero... que le diré si viene?"  
  
"Solo la verdad! Lo que sientes y ya!"  
  
"Se dice fácil... pero... Trowa es Trowa, y eso no lo hará cambiar!"  
  
"Lo sé! Pero estoy seguro de que te corresponderá!"  
  
"Tu crees?"  
  
"Por supuesto!! Solo que... no lo aprietes tanto!!! No lo quieras ver muerto de axficcia!"  
  
"Duo!!! No seas así"  
  
Expresó Quatre... muy sonrojado.  
  
"Jajajajajaja!!!"  
  
"Duo! Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención besarte!!"  
  
"Que bueno, que solo era un sueño!"  
  
"No seas así"  
  
Refunfuñó Quatre... cruzandose de brazos, pero con el sonrojo muy presente.  
  
"Jajajaja!!! Como me gusta hacer esto!!!" Dijo Duo con aires de grandeza.  
  
"Ya! No me hagas recordar eso" Torciendo la boca y haciendose indiferente.  
  
"Esta bien, está bien! Vaya!! Todos pierden el humor cada vez más, menos yo!"  
  
No muy lejos de ahí estaba Heero, que más hubiera pedido... Si no fuera tan frío, si no fuera un maldito bastardo, como se lo repetía en su mente, esta autocastigandose. Era demasiado... de pronto escuchó a dos chicas que pasaban cerca.  
  
"Y que le darás?"  
  
"No sé... pero tiene que ser algo especial... hmm... algo que le guste a él no a mí!"  
  
"Hmm... que tal... chocolates??"  
  
"No! Eso nos gusta a todas, pero no a todos, y si le llegan a gustar se los comerá, necesito algo... que cada vez que lo tenga... se acuerde de mí..."  
  
"Ya sé!!"  
  
Heero escuchó lo suficiente... así como alguna vez fué soldado, él nunca se rendiria ante semejante rival, obstáculo o como quiera llamarle... dícese Quatre. Así que se fué lo más rapido posible a comprar un regalo.  
  
Si bien, él tenía entendido... a Duo su lindo chico, le encantaban los regalos o sorpresas, así que le regalaría algo, no se rendiría no lo haría esa quizá fue tomada como una...  
  
"Misión Aceptada"  
  
Estaba oscureciendo, ya habían sido bastantes horas desde su último pensamiento de derrota, caminaba por la ciudad... tenía que encontrar algo. Era más que obvio que no le iba a dar cualquier cosilla... no a él.  
  
"Desea algo en especial?"  
  
"Si, por favor"  
  
"Como es su novia?" dijo sonriendole la empleada.  
  
Novia... eso sonaba hasta cierto punto, despectivo... Heero no respondío, casi trató de moler esas palabras dentro de du cabeza.  
  
"Buscaré por mi cuenta"  
  
La chica se sintío fulminada por la mirada de enojo, por parte del chico ex- piloto.  
  
Pasó más tiempo, y simplemente no encontraba nada... Ya era demasiado para el muchacho estoico tener que alejar esas miradas picaras, por parte de las empleadas, chicas, señoras y porque no? También de chicos. Regresó un poco frustrado al intituto.  
  
~~14 de Febrero~~  
  
Ahora sí. Un rayo tendría que partirlo en dos... el centro de la ciudad estaba como una canasta de día de campo en el suelo... lleno de hormigas, él hubiera deseado que fuesen hormigas y no chicas histéricas comprando aquí y hayá.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Fué su unica expresión ante tanto alboroto. Él había salido temprano del instituto... antes de que la "masacre" como él la llamaba, comenzara... tenía tiempo, si los dioses lo ayudaban, estaría de regreso esa misma tarde. La celebración comenzaría a partir de las 8:00 pm.  
  
"10:00 am."  
  
Murmuró, siguió su camino.  
  
El instituto parecía, como la lo había mencionado, un campo de batalla entre humanos y hormigas, pero esos humanos y esas hormigas más bien eran chicas y chicas. Todas ella riñendo por los adornos.  
  
"No, no!! El rojo aquí!!... Hey Quita ese listón blanco de ahí!!!"  
  
Eran pequeñas frases que se oían entre todo el caos que era la escuela. Solo dos personas de la gran mayoría, estaban casi escondidos de entre la multitud.  
  
"Pero que Caos!!!!"  
  
"Sí!! No creí que fuera tanto"  
  
"Y... le avisaste a Trowa"  
  
"Sí... dijo que vendría a las 8:30 pm., justo después de una función"  
  
"Bien Q-chan!! Y le diras" Preguntó Duo, con cierta cara de curiosidad.  
  
"Aún no sé" contestó el rubio.  
  
"Bien! Iré a mi habitación!!, y... Quatre..."  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Cuidate de las chicas!!!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Duo se fué y depués de casi tener que huír de algunas chicas que le pedían citas... como abejas a la miel, Duo por fin entró a su habitanción cerrandola, y esperó a que las chicas dejaran incistentemente de tocar a su puerta. Se recostó en su cama, comenzó a pensar...  
  
[Oh Dios!...Gracias por hacerlas tan divinamente incistentes... me pregunto... como se sentirá Quatre al decirle a Trowa lo que siente? Bueno, solo espero que ese maldito no le haga daño... si no...]  
  
Suspiró...  
  
[Que daría yo por tener alguien a quien querer... aunque... realmente no le veo la gracia, como es posible que Quatre haya puesto sus ojos en ese!...]  
  
Sonrió con cierto desprecio...  
  
[Y sin embargo yo... bueno!! Que le voy a hacer, si Shinigami es solitario... así será, pero aún no entiendo... por que los malditos antipáticos llaman tanto la atención... a Quatre le gusta el serio y reservado Trowa y a mi...]  
  
Un leve rubor se apoderó de él...  
  
"Bastardo..." [Sí eso es... es un maldito BASTARDO, si tan solo no fuera tan... como llamarle... que demonios!!! Ese maldito "bloque de hielo" no ha echo nada para ganarse mi afecto...]  
  
"Heero..." [Maldición!!! Porque dije eso... ah no!! Ese señor antisocial no se llevará my afecto, es demasado para él... además... ya tiene a alguien...]  
  
Sus ojos temblaron...  
  
[Ese ya tiene quien lo quiera y a quien querer... creo que mejor me voy como preventer... aquí no me necesitan, no necesitan al buen Duo!]  
  
Una lagrima...  
  
[Si!! Yo que doy todo! y no me dan nada... bueno... tal ves deba abrirle la puerta a alguna linda chica que seguro estará afuera...]  
  
Dos lagrimas...  
  
[Pero que bah!!! Porque demonios sufro... si ese maldito no quiere a nada...]  
  
Tres...  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya"...  
  
Se levantó y comenzó a empacar...  
  
"Espero que..."  
  
Muchas más lagrimas rodaron...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
VISITEN MI SITIO DE GUNDAM WING!!! ESTÁ SUPER ACTUALIZADO!!!!  
  
(espero que no me demanden por la publicidad ¬¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Snif, snif!!! Pero que mala soy... bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta de todos los enredos... bueno, no tantos... pero jejejejeje...  
  
ESPEREN LO INESPERADO.  
  
Me retiro!!  
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami  
  
PD: Cualquier duda o lo que gusten... dejenme un review, o dejenme un correo. 


	3. Sin miedo a

Jejejeje, bueno mis queridísmos amig@s!!! Me siento mal... (corre al baño... 20 min. después) de verdad... estúpidos exámenes... estúpidos concursos.... bienvenidas fiestas n_n...   
  
**Wufei:** ¬¬ eso te pasa... por trasnochar... y no hacer el trabajo... Nataku dice: _"El trabajo es primero..."_ sabes?? ¬¬   
  
**Rika:** Gracias por recordarme la hinchazón el los pies ¬__¬... se nota que me quieres mucho!   
  
**Wufei:** Y no te imaginas cuanto ¬___¬   
  
**Staff:** @_@ parece que nadie presentará el fic...   
  
**Rika:** Sueñas!!! Bien n_n...   
  
Aquí esta otra partecilla, solo espero que les guste, tiene partes de Song Fic, así que ya saben eh!.   
  
Está parte corresponde más a la parejita 3×4, pero igual y es buena (eso digo @_@), así que...   
  
LEAN, CRITIQUEN Y OPINEN.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
WARNING: El fic es de alto contenido... MELOSO!!! Que esperaban... ¬¬ seguro que querían que fuera lem...   
Jajaja, no se la crean, el fic está muy dulce, miel y más miel, ok?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
**UN SAN VALENTÍN PARA RECORDAR**   
**Capítulo 3**   
  
**"Sin miedo a..."**   
  
Duo sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, si bien, él quería irse pero ese sentimiento, además de sentir que estaba tomando todo de manera repentina y comenzó a sentirse como un "cobarde" al huir como niño asustadizo. En ese momento vio con cierto desprecio su maleta ya empacada, sonrió y la puso debajo de su cama...   
  
"Ya después lo arreglaré..."   
  
Dijo con su abitual sonrisa, tal vez un poco falsa, pero... era una sonrisa, se limpió cualquier rastro de tristeza y salío de su habitación, se encaminó hacia afuera y rapidamente se dirigió hacia donde se estaba organizando la fiesta...   
  
Por otro lado... Quatre, después de haber escapado de las chicas que querían citas, se encontraba sentado cerca de un pequeño lago, se respiraba tanta tranquilidad... el rubio disfrutaba, trataba de relajarse y despejarse de todo eso que, en cierta forma _le amargaba la existencia_ y aunque él no demostraba tristeza, se sentía vacio, si algo importante había aprendido en la guerra era a... _fingir..._   
  
"Trowa..."   
  
_

Me muero por suplicarte   
Que no te vayas mi vida   
Me muero por escucharte   
Decir las cosas que nunca digas   
Mas me callo y te marchas 

_  
  
Quatre baja su cabeza... siente como alguien lo toma por los hombros... lo que más anhela encontrase... su ojos verdes...   
  
_

Activo la esperanza   
De ser capaz algun día   
De no esconder las heridas   
Que me duelen al pensar   
Que te voy queriendo   
Cada día un poco más   
Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar

_  
  
"Trowa... que haces tan temprano?? La fiesta comienza las 8:00 pm... acaso sucedió algo malo?"   
  
Preguntó con cierta curiosidad, además quería disimular ante la situación en que se encontraba.   
  
"Pense que sería mejor estar un poco antes... te molesta?"   
  
Trowa tenía ese gesto, ese gesto de frialdad, esa cara que lo caracterizaba... Si bien, Trowa era (hasta cierto punto) más frió que Heero, eso provoco que Quatre se intimidara un poco, que iba a contestarle? Era más que obvio que un _NO_ fuera su respuesta, eso era sencillo pero que haría cuando estuviera con Trowa, tal vez utilizar las tácticas de Duo y comenzar a "parlotear" un poco, pero quizá el comportamiento molestaría a Trowa, entonces... que haría? Que tipo de comportamiento utilizar frente al ex-piloto Heavyarms, en algún tiempo pasado no sería tan complicado charlar con él, ya que hablarían sobre OZ, o sobre alguna táctica o algo relacionado a la guerra, pero... y ahora? Se sentía muy presionado, más porque esa noche le diría todo, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle **_MIEDO_** Si esa era la palabra correcta, ese miedo que sentía al estar tan cerca de su amado era bastante, la sensación de temblor en sus manos... **_FRUSTRACCIÓN_** Se reprochaba a sí mismo esa cobardía que estaba teniendo, solo sería un rato de charla o solo silencio, se odiaba a sí mismo... si eso estaba sucediendo en un momento simple y común... que iba a suceder cuando le quisiera confesar todo esa noche?...   
  
"Quatre? estás bien?"   
  
Dió un respingo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del tiempo que había pasado desde que su compañero lo había cuestionado.   
  
"Oh! Disculpa, estaba distraído. No te preocupes no me molestas, puedes sentarte."   
  
El rubio no supo ni como respondió, solo estaba atolondrado. Trowa por su parte se limitó a tomar asiento junto al pequeño.   
  
**_SILENCIO_** Eso era lo único que se oía por los alrededores, ya había pasado más de media hora desde la última frase, Quatre estaba con la cara baja y la mirada perdida, Trowa veía el lago y algunas veces se dedicaba a ver al árabe que estaba como perdido.   
  
"Sucede algo?"   
  
"No..."   
  
_

Me muero por abrazarte   
Y que me abraces tan fuerte   
Me muero por divertirte   
Y que me beses cuando despierte   
Acomodado en tu pecho   
Hasta que el sol aparezca

_  
  
Eso era demasiado, tensión, miedo, frustación. Quatre no podía soportarlo, toda esa presión se estaba almacenando en un frasco ya lleno, si iba a hacerlo lo haría de una vez, así no se sentiría tan agobiado el resto del día. Aunque el no aceptaba la frase _Un clavo saca a otro clavo_. Si Trowa lo rechazaba, no iría en busca de otro _clavo_, ya que él tenía la seguridad de que "El calvo anterior se entrarraría más". Respiró profundamente...   
  
"En realidad... Trowa... yo quería decirte algo, es muy importante así que por favor no digas nada hasta que termine..."   
  
Trowa asintió, y... aunque su rostro y su figura no lo demostrara, el simple hecho de estar al lado de ese _chiquillo_ lo ponía muy nervioso, agradecía el hecho de parecerse a Heero en ese aspecto "su postura de soldado" lo estaba ayudando bastante, pero sintió que en esa ocasión todo lo iba a abandonar, ver a Quatre en con ese aspecto lo volvía "loco" (por llamarle así). Sus ojos aqua brillando, sus labios húmedos y temblorosos, sus cabellos dorados cayendo ligeramente por su rostro y sus mejillas tenían ese tono rojizo... cualquiera hubiera caído rendido ante esta visión. Trowa parpadeo varias veces para despejar eso pensamientos, un calor profundo surgió...   
  
_

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma   
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios   
Que se acercan susurrando   
Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón   
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior

_  
  
"Trowa yo siempre he querido decirte esto, escúchame..."   
  
Eso era demasiado, Quatre se sentía desfallecer... pero era más que seguro que ya no se echaría para atrás, había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para rendirse y dejar todo en la basura, pero algo estaba asegurado... su corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento...   
  
_

Me muero por conocerte   
Saber que es lo que piensas   
Abrir todas tus puertas   
Y vencer esas tormentas   
Que nos quieran abatir

_  
  
"Trowa, Te Amo"   
  
Quatre sintió como su corazón dejo de latir un momento, su respiración se detuvo... Al fin lo había dicho, fué casi como un susurro que se llevó el viento, pero sabía a la perfección que Trowa lo había escuchado, se sintió desfallecer pero se mantuvo firme, si iba a morir moriría después de lo que le contestara Trowa... comenzó a ver su tumba sola y fría...   
  
_

Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
Cantar contigo al alba   
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
Y ver en tu rostro cada día   
Crecer esa semilla   
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir   
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir

_  
  
Un silencio aterrador, Trowa estaba en shock (aunque no lo demostraba ¬¬) Acaso era cierto lo que había escuchado?? No eran alucinaciones creadas por su propio deseo de oir eso??   
  
_

Me muero por explicarte   
Lo que pasa por mi mente   
Me muero por intrigarte   
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte

_  
  
Quatre sintió como esas pequeñas agujitas del silencio se convirtieron en dagas que comenzaron a atraversarle su corazón, sintió como un líquido muy común para él, comenzaba a inundarle los ojos, pero no iba a dejar que se escapara tan facilmente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y respiró ligeramente. Trowa lo notó... no dejaría que eso sucediera, no iba a permitir que _SU_ niño llorara y más por su culpa... debería actuar...   
  
_

Sentir cada día   
Ese flechazo al verte   
Que más dará lo que digan   
Que más dará lo que piensen   
Si estoy loco es cosa mía

_"Quatre..."   
  
Sintió que las palabras sobraban, simplemente tomó el rostro de Quatre, lo acercó a él y terminó el espacio entre su caras... un beso...   
  
_

Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor   
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Que les pareció??? Está muy cursi??? Digame!!!!   
  
A mí me gustó... Trowa tiene que agradecerme todo lo que estoy haciendo por él ¬¬... dejarle a MI Quatre, solo lo hago por el bienestar de mi fics.   
  
**Trowa:** Hmm?? Agardecerte sho?   
  
**Rika:** ¬__¬ Trowa no eres argentino o si??   
  
**Trowa:** Pero soy latino ^_^U.   
  
**Rika:** Trowa, Trowa, Trowa... con eso no ganarás más rating, deja a mi amigos argentinos en paz y dedicate a otra cosa...   
  
**Trowa:** ¬¬   
  
**Rika:**Aunque a mí me gustan más los los arabes *o*...   
  
**Wufei:**Todo lo que huela a Quatre le gusta ¬¬   
  
**Rika:**Shhh!! Ya, ya!! Par de pilotos, dejeme ser... Bueno queridísmos lectores, espero que este capítulo les halla gustado, ya saben: **Amenazas de muerte, cartas bombas, tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos y granadas mandelos a la dirección ya antes mencionada...** Nos Vemos!!!   
  
Atte: Rika §hinigami   
  
**PD: VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!!!!**


End file.
